This invention relates to the field of absorbing acoustic, aerodynamic and the combination of acoustic and aerodynamic pressure variations or fluctuations from a fluid stream. More particularly for absorbing acoustic, aerodynamic and the combination of acoustic and aerodynamic pressure waves from the compressible fluid passing through a diffuser in a centrifugal compressor or other similar machine.